Personality is just a form of defence
by Kikemono
Summary: Rated M for violence , adult themes and mostly madness I'm Naruto Uzumaki , or a least i was , i now go under the alias Ki Kemono . After being chased out of my village i traveled and trained with my only friend , Kyu Aka , as i call her you probly know her as Kyuubi or Ninetails . I trained to be able to return to my village and defend it .
1. Chapter 1

In a world not diffrent from our own , there lived a boy , his name was Naruto Uzumaki , at the age of 12 , he was one of the weakest children in his school , he was useless at ninjutsu , taijutsu , fuinjutsu , genjutsu and medical ninjutsu . He was a perfect example of what not to be in a world where being the strongest means you can do anything .

His life long dream was being the hokage , one of the five Kage , being Kage means being the strongest and most skilled ninja of the village , not only that but you get a hole village to controle , some wish to become kage of there village to get rich others to protect the people , but this boy , he wants to be hokage to be respected by the villagers who hate him for a reason unknown to him .

Of course no one is without friends , he has ... , well had five of them , The gloomy one who loves insects , Shino Aburame . The one who like to stir up trouble , who get's into trouble alongside Naruto and who loves dogs , Kiba Inuzuka . The fat one , but don't say that to his face , who loves food ... way too much , Chôji Akimichi . The second most smartest of the group , he used to be joyfull and was Naruto's best friend , but now he's very cold towards Naruto , there also seems to be some rivalry between the two , his name is Sasuke Uchiha and last but not least Shikamaru Nara he's smart but lazy and seems to have a dislike for all blond females .

The are some people , however , that Naruto dislikes , Sakura Haruno for one she always lectures him , she keeps saying that one day he'll regret being so carlesse and not learning anything .

Then there was Ino Yamanaka , she was never on Sakura's side , well unless it has to do with naruto then she's on her side a hundred percent of the time . The last one that he disliked with a passion was Sasuke Uchiha , He does everything to make Naruto look weak or dumb .

Now enougth with the introductions , i'm going to tell you the story of this boy's life , in the first chapter we'll be following him on his school trip to some hotsprings just north of the village of course Iruka Umino , Naruto's old teacher , he said that just because it was a reunion of his old class didn't mean we had to go over board , he mentioned that it had onlt been two years and a half since he was our teacher . He said that they where going to be staying at a Hotel with hotsprings how can we not go overboard ?

"Yo Naruto i really hope your planning something for this trip ." The boy who was adressing Naruto was Kiba , he was sat behind him in a train that went from the leaf village to the hidden cloud and it had a lot of stops on the way .

"ya betcha ! I'm totaly gonna put itching powder in Iruka's ventilation system !" He said spinning around and grinning like a maniac .

"Are you sure that's **crunch** such a good idea ?" Chôji who was sat next to Kiba was munching on some crisps with an uncertain look .

"Why would it be a bad idea ?!" Naruto looked shocked as if he had been betrayed untile he saw Chôji pointing behind him . The blond boy instantly paled .

"So Naruto what where you saying about itching powder ?" Sakura who had been listening intently was sat infront of him next to Sasuke who look displeased with the situation .

"N-nothin' , I said nothin' !" He raised his hands in defence

The rest of the trip went on normaly with Naruto chatting with his friends and Sakura butting in from time to time , of course none of them knew that this trip would turn out how it did , not only would Naruto's fate would change but the fate of everybody around him would too .

"Has the time come ?" A shady figure directed his gaze to his right then back to a yougn boy that was just standing outside the bath house staring at the stars .

"I would say so , this'll be so much fun ."She shadow that had spoken leapt down next to the boy .

"Who are ya ?" The orange clad boy staired at the man with fear and curiosity .

"When you wake up you may be confused all you'll need to do is look in your poket" The man slamed something onto Naruto's forhead and place something in his pocket and then started to run .

Before Naruto could react he was ingulfed in black chakra and four chakra tails sprouted from his back he the fell onto a dark sewer that had water leaking inside .

"Were going to need Jiraiya down here now and you might as well bring the Hokage too , this is bad ...DAMN IT INOICHI JUST DO IT !"

Iruka stood infront of the black figure all the children where standing back behind him , he stepped forwards slowly . " Naruto you need to calmn down , okay , just think happy thoughts." Iruka's words didn't seem to reach the boy and he started to panic , the beast that was Naruto moved so fast that before Iruka could react , the four tails was above him his claws aimed at his heart , the beast stopped and Iruka had time to notice the Kanji for Madness stamped onto his head , the beast seemed in pain but whatever happened passed and he stabed Iruka but for some reason the claws moved as if they had a diffrent will than that of the beast and struck Iruka in his shoulder hard enougth so that it started to split away from his body .

The beast jumped onto it's next pray as the children started to run exept for one Sasuke stood with his sharingan activated and started to move towards the beast he seemed to be able to keep up for a second but the the beast started to overpower him and it started cutting him all over , the beast backed away only to go flying back at him cuting him straigth across the face slicing one of his eye's along with his nose .

About ten ANBU landed and staired at what was happening , behind them stood the hokage .

"Damn it . Someone has planted a madness seal on him , there's nothing we can do , Jiraiya isn't anyware near the village , we'll have to kill him !" The hokage turned to leave but was called back by one of the ANBU members . "Sir ! Look !" The beast was clutching it's head as one of it's black tails slowly disapeared and was replaced with a golden one , the golden chakra started to spread from the tail and started to ingulf the beast . It suddenly started to run and then it disapeared into the darkness . " First the chakra being black and then the gold chakra what's going on ?"

 _Back Before Naruto Attacked Iruka_

"Where am i ? A sewer ?" Naruto stood in a black-ish water that looked like ink it was slowly rising

he walked forwards and heard growling then a voice . " Damn it what the hell is going on ? Black fucking chakra everywhere and shit !" The voice grumbled on swearing in everyone of it's phrases .

Naruto walked towards the voice and ended up stood infront of some bars as he looked past the bars he saw a girlish figure stairing back at him . " Wait this black Chakra isn't yours kid ? Damn it someone is stealing my chakra and using it ! Those sons of bitches i'm gonna tear there throats out !"

"Humm who are ya and where am i ?"

" Ho great so you don't even know about me , the hell ? I'm the ninetails Kid , call me Kyuubi . And your in your own head dumbass ."

"What ? In my own head , you gotta be kiding me ?"

" Geez what are they teaching you at school these days , ho wait i already know ! Every Ninja above Chunin level knows about this , basicly every person has a room in there head or a city or a sewer in your case , poor choice of decor by the way , anyway some people have inner selves that occupy the space , some have nothing and nine of them have Tailed beasts inside of them ."

"Okay but why am i here ?"

"... Fuck if i know ."

"Umm , well what's up with the black stuff ery where ?"

"It's chakra , for some fucking reason it's fucking leaking in , I think it might have something to do with that guy that slapped your head . By the way your currently slicing you sensei open ."

" WHAT ? Okay I don't need to know what's going on just tell me how we can stop this !"

"Well you could let me out of this cage maybe the both of our chakra put together can stop this black chakra , but i doubt you would actualy open the cage cause i'm the ninetails and al- "Okay Kyuubi how do i unlock this thin' ? "

" **sweatdrop** Well you can start by removing the tag on the gate , hang on let me give you a hand ."

A red pool of water rose up from under the black water and lifted him up to the gate . Naruto ripped the seal of and then noticed a weird spiral pattern on it .

"Huu how do i unlock this part ?"

"Just infuse your fingers with chakra and stick them into the simbol on you belly ."

" Hum Kyuubi , how do I infuse chakra ?"

"... Fuck sake ... Just let me ." She reached througth the cage and held his hand , the tip of his fingers lit up with golden chakra . " There now do as i said then turn your hand as if it was a lock ." Naruto did as she said and as he turned his hand he saw the spiral designe on the cage slowly opened . The redhead slowly stepped out towards him she slowly reached for his arm and as they made contact a bright golden light started to sprout pushing all the black chakra away . The last thing that naruto remembered was Kyuubi smilling at him , she said "It's been way to fucking long since someone called me that ."

In the middle of a forest Naruto was on the ground his face contorted as a fly landed on his nose , he sneezed and jolted up straight . "Dame my head hurt's like a mother ... SHIT , where am I !?"

"I'm guessing where not in the land of fire anymore are we , dimwit ."A redheaded girl was sat on a rock chewing on an apple not to far away from the boy , she wore a slack green tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination and some torn black jeans ontop of that she was adorned with a blue scarf that flutered in the wind .

"Wait , kyuubi ? How are ya here , thougth you where in my head ?"

"I am , i'm just manifesting myself , you know this apple is pretty good , considering i haven't eaten in forever ." She disapeared and reapeared crouched next to him "You know you look pretty cute when you sleep , it reasured me when i first saw you i could have been locked up in a fat bastared and i would never have known it . " The boy blushed at that and looked at the ground . "Geez you get hot pretty easily kid and your only twelve , i'm suprised you so bold ." He went even redder and the fox teleported to a tree branch and was laugthing loudly . "Well enougth fun , you probly killed a couple of people and are already in the bingo book as a rogue ninja even if you haven't even past the genin exams yet you have the headband , about rogue ninja i don't understand why they keep there headbands and cross out the symbole that just makes you ho so much more obviouse ."

"I'm a rogue ninja ? That means ... i'll never be able to realise my dream ..."

"Well you could just go to a difrent village , you know a new start and all ."

"I'd rather die than do anythin' exept defend my village !"

"That's gonna be rather hard as the people your gonna be trying to help are gonna try and put a Kunnai in your neck ."

" I see ya point . I guess i could follow that stream ." He pointed towards it and she nodded in aprouval as they started to walk after Naruto had had a few apples and drank a bit .

 _3 days later Not far from the hidden frost village_

" **sneeze** Damn this place is so damn cold ! How are ya not cold Kyu ?"

"Damn it stop kalling me Kyu ! And i'm just a part of my soul currently altho the gate is open i'm still linked to you i can't venture far from you or this body will fade and i'll go back into your sewer ."

"So ya sayin' ya here but your not ? I get it !"

" Anyway enougth about that your going to need staining we can stay near the hidden frost village and get supplies from there but we cannot , i repeat cannot be identified , there aren't any offical ninja here but they still will hand you over to the leaf if you get revealed . "

" Ho well i can just use my ninjutsu i'm not very good at many things but my specialty is shadow clones and transformation jutsu ."

"Good , this is very good . We can use the shadow clones to speed up your training considerably and that transformation jutsu might just be usefull when we head back to the village , of course i'll help you master both of those jutsu along with alot more ."

"Wait what do ya mean ? Go back to the village ?"

"Well why not ? I can teach you to transform so that not even the sharingan eye can see throught your disguise and if you want to protect your friends what would be better than being right by there side ."

"That would be really cool but how long do ya think this trainin' will last ?"

"Meh , dunno , three years maybe ? Possibly four ."

As Naruto looked into his future he knew that what was waiting for him couldn't be that bad . Of course he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed now is he ?


	2. Chapter 2

Age 15 Naruto , dressed with a red combat shirt and black jeans , he is stood on the side of a cliff due south of Otafuki Gai he looked down at the small calm village and wondered what would happen if he wondered in adorning the true face of Naruto Uzumaki , as he was now he had dark brown hair and red eyes he looked to his right and smiled at the red head stood next to him .

"Have you chosen a new name yet ? You can't keep Naruto ."

"Yeah my name's going to be ..."

 _The hiden leaf village that morning_

"Sakura-chan ! Are you up yet ! You should get going now it's almost eight thirty !"

"I'll be down in a sec mom , stop hassling me !" A tall pink haired girl stood in her room she had short hair and was putting on her headband , she had been premoted to chuunin not long ago and she was over the moon about it , but still each year on the thirteenth of november she remembered how her life had changed , she used to know a boy named Naruto , she tryed to look after him but he never listened , she smiled at the memories and then frowned , to all good story there is a sour side , that side was that on the thirteenth Naruto Uzumaki went wild , he struck down his teacher and one of his class mates .

From what Sakura had read from the reports Naruto wasn't in contrôle of his body , but still she couldn't forgive him . She pulled her gloves on and tigtened her fist . That day she lost two friends and made one ennemie .

After Naruto had defeated Sasuke with such ease he went mad he left the village becauming a rogue ninja , that night Sakura tryed to convince him not to go after Naruto , but Sasuke had sworn revenge . And for that Sakura could never forgive Naruto .

"Hon ! Stop spacing out and get down here !"

"I said i'm fucking coming !" "now yougn lady don't use..."

 _Front gate the next morning_

"Hello there me and my friend wanted to enter the village if that's okay ."

"What are you here for ? At the moment where not letting any travlers in ."

"Where here because we would like to enrole as ninja ."The brown haired boy presented Kyu and his's fake id .

"Kyu Aka and Ki Kemono ? Former rain ninja ? I'll have to speak with the hokage follow me ." They walked throught the village Naruto narrowed his eye's at the back of The ninja infront of him . "No need to be so paranoïed , i'm not allowed to harm any ninja from diffrent contries without the hokage's autharisation ." The white haired man span his one eye to look at Naruto .

"I'm not paranoïed ."

"Ho ? What is it then ?"

"I feel that i've seen you before somewhere ..."

"Of course you've seen him before dumbass he's the copycat Ninja , Kakashi Hatake ."

"So the girl can speak !" He said sarcasticly . She narrowed his eye's at him . "Geez just trying to lighten the mood ."

"I'm sorry about her Hatake-san , she's very nervous , we've been on a very long journey after all ." Naruto spoke up glancing back at the hooded Ninetails . She almost recoiled at his gaze .

'Damn it , he's stronger than me and his chakra is darker than mine when he want's it to be .' She thought to herself as she spotted a large tower . They entered it and Kakashi opened the door , the hokage turned and looked at who it was .

"Kakashi-Bo i thought i told you that you had to stay on gate duty untile the house you destroyed is repaired – Ho" She spotted Naruto and Kyu stepping .

"Milady this is Ki Kemono and Kyu Aka , they wish to becaume gennin and live here ."

"That so ? Come here boy ." She grabbed his hands as soon has she could reach him , he instictivly pulled back and got out of her grip . Her eyes widened as she had grabbed him extremly hard and it should have broken any normal person's arm . " Well that's interesting , okay we'll fight and depending on how well you fight i'll premote you to genin , chuunin or Jonin ."

"Tsunade-sama you can't do that !" A yougn dark haired girl exclaimed from behind the hokage .

"Of course i can , i read it in a book !"

 _Later training ground 5_

"Okay boy let's see what your made of !"

"I think i might enjoy this a little , Kyu-chan , you stay back for this ."

"This is supossed to be a team fight you know . You think you can take on The Copy cat ninja and the fifth hokage of the leaf ?"

" Course I can I'm me ." He said blatantly .

"Ho yeah sorry I SOMEHOW FUCKING FORGOT YOUR YOU DUMBASS !" Even after her protest she stayed back .

The hokage and Hatake both lunged at the boy and both started hammering away at him , punching and kicking .

The boy shouted loudly holding his hands together " Giant Golden Amaterasu !" The golden flames ingulfed both Hatake and the Hokage .

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM ?!" The redhead exclaimed worryed about already being hunted down .

"There fine , that was the weakest version of my Amaterasu ." He said as a feeble defense .

"How is that possible ?! I thougth only people with the Mangekyuo sharingan could use that technique ?! "

"Calm down Kakashi-san that was purely an imitation using a large amount of chakra he was probly hoping to finish us in one swipe so he's used all his chakra ."

"Your right ! Chidori : One thousand birds !" He charged fowards with his jutsu .

"Chakra Kyuin jutsu !" The browned haired boy shouted as he caught Kakashi's Chidori and drain him of most of his chakra almost instantly . Kakashi fell to the ground out cold .

" Dokugiri !" The busty women shouted .

" Milady no ! That'll kill him !" A large cloud of purple mist apeared and ingulfed every body , Shizune spotted the brown haired boy jumping out of the smoke with both Kyu and Kakashi .

"Damn it you should be out cold !" The blond haired girl shouted in dismay .

" Sorry but Orochimaru's poisoned blades are a lot more pottened ." He retorted , at that the newly arrived Sakura , Shizune and Tsunade staired wide eyed . Then Sakura Narrowed her eyes at the boy , she had come up because she had heard a Jonin Talking about a new arrival who was Fighting Kakashi sensei and lady Tsunade .

' how does he know the man who had stolen Sasuke and offered him power ?' She thougth looking at him as she saw him prepared for another jutsu .

"Okay Kyu-chan get Kakashi-san away from here i'm using that technique ."

"Okay just be carefull remember what happened when you failed ." She jumped away .

"Brace yourself hokage the next technique i'm using is S rank because i'm the only one who can use it ."

"S rank ? What is it ?"

"Rasengan , Fire twist !" He shouted as a massive blue spinning ball apeared in his hand and then it slowly changed colour and turned red , the hokage and every one around where now completly shocked at the new arrival he knew the fourth hokage's justu and he could turn it into fire . The boy lunged at the hokage she jump backwards into the air and Naruto smiled he threw the ball in his hand . As it flew towards her at increasing speed there was only one thought in people's heads , Who the hell is this boy ? The ball of fire struck the hokage in the chest and she fell to the ground , she was out cold . From the side lines there was shock and silence .

"The winner is Ki Kemono !" Shouted Shizune in a very puppet like manner .

'Ki Kemono ? If those Japanese classes i took where any good that means yellow beast ? I wonder what that's about .'

 _Hidden leaf general hospital_

"How is she doctor ?" A pink haired girl stood infront of a white coated man .

"Well , She's away from danger but there's some strange chakra inside her , it dosen't seem to be harming her infact it's helping her ."

" Ha yeah that'll be my chakra ." The up untill now silent Ki was sat with his arms crossed .

"What do you mean ?" The pink girl asked expectantly .

"Well it would be bad if i killed the hokage so in every attack i used i put in an even stronger timed medical jutsu ."

"You can do that ?"

" Well yeah it's pretty basic hiding medical jutsu inside an attack , it's mostly used when undercover and you need to kill an ally ." He stated plainly , Sakura turned towards Kakashi as if to ask him but before she could asked he answered .

" Yes i'm suprised you know it , the hidden rain aren't exactly known for there kindness ." He said glaring at Ki .

"Yes well , why do you think we got kicked out of that place ?"

"KI-SAN , KAKASHI-BO , GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE !" They both jolted up out of there seats and moved towards the hokage's room .

" I'm premoting Ki-san from visitor to Jonin ."

"WHAT ?" Kakashi shouted as did Sakura .

"Also he's going to be teaching a class as a first assignment and your supervising ."

"Well i did have a great teacher so maybe that passed on to me ."

"Of course before that i want you to find yourself a place to stay . You'll be teaching that class in a week so you should have plenty of time ."

 _Later that day south-west of the leaf village ._

" This used to be the house of the famouse Uzumaki clan" At that naruto pulled out his wallet and bougth the house . It was a large looking mansion with a spiral symbole on the entrance pilars .

"Maybe we should have checked inside before buy it i mean it's going to need a hell of a lot of renovation if it used to belong to your clan ."

"I don't care there maybe clues as to what my family was like ." He walked in and was greeted with a very empty large area he spotted some stairs in the left right corner that went up to a bath room some toilets and two seperat bedrooms . They both started to explore in diffrent directions . The first thing Naruto spotted was a slightly bent tatami in the right corner of the room , he pulled it up and a trap door was under it , he opend the trap door and somehow managed to find a light switch . To his suprise a large underground looking library was under here , he looked and saw eleven gates all leading places , they were labeled but those labels where very dusty . He went down and dusted of the golden plates and then read them .

' Hokage's tower , Uchiha clan , Hyuuga clan , Hatake clan , Yamanaka clan , Akimichi clan , Nara clan , Inuzuka clan , Shizen clan , Aburame clan , Haruno clan . Do these all lead to these clan's houses ? I think that girl i think she was in my class she nagged me alot ... Her name , what was it ... Sakura ... Haruno ? Maybe i should follow this tunnel .' He went down it as the lights infront of him seemed to go on forever . At last after 20 minutes of walking he found a metal rusty ladder lead upwards he climbed it and pushed on the trap door above at first it didn't move and the after a hard punch it opened . He came up and found him self tackeled to the ground with a Kunai at his neck .

"Who the hell are you and what do you want ?!" A man with weird side burns shouted .

"Wait dad don't he's a Jonin ." But before she could finnish her pshrase Ki had completly turned the tables he was now ontop of the man with a golden sword held to his neck .

"Ho hey it's you , Haruno-san was it ?" He said calmly .

"DON'T ACT SO CALM WHEN YOU HAVE A SWORD TO MY FATHERS NECK !"

"Ho he's your father ? Well that's okay then ." He resheathed his sword and helped the man up .

"How did you get in here anyway Ki-senpai ?"

"Wait this is the boy you where telling me about ? The man who has justb arrived and is already Jonin ?" A blond haired women with hair running down her nose exclaimed .

"Yes this is him , anyway anwser the question Ki-senpei how did you get in here ?"

"Well you see i just bought a new house , well mansion , as Tsunade-sama said i should . Anyway turns out it used to belong to the Uzumaki clan and there are loads of tunnels under here . They where labeled and then i saw Haruno clan , and i thought 'Hey don't i know that name' So i followed the tunnel and now i'm here ."

"That explains it then , The fourth was quite paranoïd and regrouped all of our houses together using tunnels , anyway just go back down that tunnel and don't use it again just use the door okay ?" He said smilling , and so Naruto was now back at his home sitting on a couch he just bought trying to understand why his Father was so paranoïed and wanted all the clan's houses to be regrouped .


	3. Chapter 3

He was sat on a brand new sofa in an empty room he decided he could put the library under his house to good use , he cleared out all the books that where useless to him and that left him with a couple of shelves worth of books . He went out and bought some furniture for his basement . The first thing he didn't was get some hinges he made fake boukshelves that would open to hide the passages to the diffrent clan areas hr then built a desk using instruction along with a comfy chaire he brought a board some photo's and pins . He put up a photo of Minato Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki , he then linked them to the photo of his house . He had been out exploring and had taken photo's of all the places his house lead to he connected them all to his house . He then sat on his chair and staired at the diagrame . He picked out a couple of books and put them on the table . There titles where as follows : The History of Konoha , The life of the fourth hokage . He had also picked up a couple of books on the clans . He was half way thruw reading them all when he heard someone knock on his door . He stood up and left the basement , he then shifted the small table he had bought back onto the trap door .

"Coming !" He shouted .

"Hello Ki i heard you became a Jonin on your first day here and you have a sword , can i see ?" An overly exentrique girl barged in and tackled him asking him question wihout using honorifics . Ki also spotted behind her stood more than a few other people .

"What a drag . Man Ino-Kohai why did you make me come along ?" A black haired boy complained with his hands in his pockets .

"I'm sorry about this Ki-senpai , i accidentaly let it slip that i knew where you lived and so they kinda made me bring them here ... Sorry" she seemed to be worryed about something . But Ki just pushed Tenten off with ease and stood up . Just as she was going to tackle him again he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Tenten's head , at this Sakura panicked knowing what he did to her father . But he just flip the sword around so that the hilt was now pointing at her and she grabbed it eagerly .

"There is no need for you to apoligyse . I would also be intrested if someone where to come to my village and instantly be premoted to Jonin ." He said calmly .

"So i heard you defeated Hokage-sama and that you took many of her kicks and punches without even flinching , is that true ? It's just Lady Hokage is known for her raw destructive power !" a green spandex wairing boy asked .

"Well , she didn't seem very destructive when i sent her to hospital ." He smirked lightly at the boy's reaction .

"May i spar with you ? Please , it would be an honor ."

"Sure this is the Uzumaki clan's main house so there's a dojo follow me ." The group of nine followed him to his dojo . They all sat exept Tenten who was still codling Ki's sword .

"I believe your name is Lee-shi , i've been doing reaserch into all of the ninja in the village , your a Taijutsu specialist right ?"

"I am" He said getting into position .

"What are you doing ?" Ki looked at him with his head tilted .

"What do you mean i'm getting into position ." He said looking questionably at Ki.

"Your training weights , remove them , this Dojo is big and solid so there's no need to hold back as i won't . "

"O-okay ." He removed his training weights and got into position as did Ki , he discreetly formed a seal and glanced over at Neji and Hinata .

'What is with that stance ? It looks exactly like Neji-san's when he's going to- No way .' Shikamaru was looking at Ki , observing his stance .

"Start !" anounced Sakura

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms !" he announced as he thrust forwast striking twice then four times and so on the second that Ki had said those words Neji and Hinata had activated there byakugan . They both saw Lee's chakra points in his arms and legs being blocked .

'Impossible he's not using the byakugan and yet he's striking each and every one of Lee's chakra point's dead on ...' He started to look angry . This 'Ki' person had made the speciality of the Hyuuga clan look like something anyone could do .

"How did you ... never mind , later . For now ... First gate , gate of opening !"

"Well that's suprising , it's incredible how much chakra opening the gate's can create ." He then changed style suddenly and then most of them look supprised . Suddenly Naruto's sword returned to his hand and Tenten looked sad . " Gold clone jutsu !" His sword instantly turned into a clone of Ki he then changed style again and now Lee was the one to be appauled . " Leaf gale !" Lee didn't even have time to blink before he was in the air on his side . The next persone that Ki made mad was Sakura . "Uzumaki barage !" the other clone apeared under the boy and struck Lee continuasly .

'CRAP i called out the technique without thinking , that's gonna put me on the spot .' He thought . Lee fell to the ground covered in blood he stood back up and looked pretty bad , he stumbled around . Naruto formed a seal and started gathering chakra .

"Hey ! what are you doing this is a Taijutsu fight !" exclaimed Neji , no one else exept for Hinata and Sakura understood what was happening and saw a golden ball of chakra in Ki's hand .

"Neji-san calm down i think i know what he's doing ." Stated Sakura placing a hand on his shoulder to hold him back .

"What do you mean he's going to kill him !"

Before anybody saw what happened Ki was behind Lee and he had started inserting the golden ball into Lee's back . Lee fell to the ground and to Neji's suprised the point's that Lee didn't manage to open , where now open and all of Lee's injuries started to heal .

"W-what did you just do t-to him Ki-senpai?" Asked Hinata blushing violently .

"I inserted my medical chakra into him , it's like Tsunade-sama's special art , it heals every thing by making the cells replicate faster meaning that people heal twice as fast ." he picked Lee up and brought him back into his house being followed by the rest of the group he threw him down on the sofa and the went to the fridge and got a beer .

'The best thing about looking older is i can do loads of things i wouldn't be able to normaly .'

Most of the group left bringing Lee to the hospital just in case . There where only two left and Naruto had had too much to drink , even so he could still think straight .

"Sooo Ino-chan and Sakura-chan , why are you still here ." He said slopily . Still clutching a can of bear .

"What was with your attack and style it was way to familiare to an old 'friend' of ours .

"Did your friend happen to be Naruto-kun ?"

"H-ow did you know that ?" Asked Ino

"No you are Naruto aren't you ?" Asked Sakura glaring at him as he stood up and started to hiccup .

"You know . Hic . He's not as bad as you seem to think . Hic . I met him . Hic ."

"What ?! Where ?!" Exclamed the pink haired girl standing up .

"Like i said he's not that bad . Hic . He was very close to the hidden . Hic . Village , there was a group of bandits that where going to attack here . Hic . He stuck them down . Hic . He also used that Uzumaki Barage . Hic . Thing . "

"He's neer the village ?"

"Yeah . Hic . He's been there for a year or two . Protecting the village ."

"R-really ?"

"He should know he is Naruto ." stated a shodow from behind the staires .

"I wondered why you where hiding there Kakashi-Sensei ." He said as he stoped faking being drunk . "So you saw the flicer hey ?"

"Yes and your Naruto Uzumaki aren't you ? Even if you change all of your body your seal isn't easy to hide . When you where fighting i spotted it ."

"So what are you three going to do ? Kill me ? You arlready know that's impossible ." he said revealing his true self . Naruto stood there he had the same spikey hair his face was more difined .

"I wouldn't try to kill you even if you payed me ." Stated Kakashi which infuriated Sakura .

"Why ?! Why wouldn't you want to kill him he tryed two kill two of our people !"

" Your still very Naïf Sakura-chan . You weren't there , i was , i was dressed as an ANBU opretive . Naruto had a seal placed on his head which somehow used his ninetails chakra to overload him . He wasn't doing those things on purpose . And so when Sarutobi-sensei found out he stated that if Naruto-san where to ever return he is to be cleared of all charges . "

"Okay but i still want to know how come you met Orochimaru ."

"i can guess why and how you met him Naruto-san but you can explain ."

"Okay ..." He sat down on the sofa next to Sakura and Ino . "I've always felt bad about what happened , so for two years i train with Kyu-chan , or Ninetails as you call her . "

"Yo ! You called ?" She said poping out of Naruto's body and was now sitting on the sofa's arm .

"Be quiet will you i'm talking . Anyway during those two years , For one year i hunted down Orochimaru , i finnaly found him along with Sasuke . Sasuke-san freaked out and tryed to kill me , of course , i knocked him out without much trouble . And then i killed Orochimaru and Kabuto ." He said as if it was that simple .

"Y-you killed Orochimaru ? When ?" Asked the pink haired girl .

"Meh about three days ago . Also i explained everything to Sasuke-san . At first he didn't believe me but when i showed him Orochimaru's corpse he changed his mind . He said he was going to get me a gift and that he'd meet me back here in four days . So he should be here tomorrow . Can't wait for his present i wonder if it's choclat ?" He said drooling .

"How do we know your telling the truth about Kabuto and Orochimaru ? For all we know your working with him !" Stated Sakura .

"Well i can show you there corpses if you want . I stored them in some scrolls . Yo Kyu-chan , throw the scrolls will you ."

He opened the scroll and two corpses apeared , when every body nodded silently he stored them again and thruw his scrolls to Kakashi .

"Well that explains alot of things , you being Naruto-san i mean ." Stated Kakashi .

"No it was simpler when you didn't know , so after this all your going to know is that Naruto Uzumaki was here , not that i'm him ." He said forming a seal . They all where out cold for a couple of senconds exept for Naruto and Kyu . Naruto quicly turned back into Ki and made a shadow clone resembling Naruto .

"What just happened ? Naruto wait !" Before Sakura could say anything else 'Naruto' had jumped out the window and disapeared . Kakashi rushed to the window and activated his sharingan .

"Damn it i can't see him . He must've used some kind of Jutsu ."

"Well now that that's taken care of maybe you would care to leave my house , it is getting late ." they all left and then Naruto urged Kyuubi to come down into the basement with him . She looked at the wall and laughted and he glared at her .

"Your not a detective Naruto-kun !" She exclaimed while laugthing .

"Shut up , i'm trying to figure something out here and i need your help . Look My father was overly paranoïed about something . Infact he felt it nesecary to connect all of the clans houses along with the Hokage's tower to his house . At first i thought it might be because of you , but then i thought , how would he have known . So what's your point of vue ."

"I never told you about that did i . I wasn't in control over myself when i attacked your village . I was being controled by the Sharingan . "

"The Sharingan ? Back then alot of people had it ... But now you could count how many Uchiha there are on one hand . Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke . "

"Wait what about that guy from the Akatsuki you suspected he had a Sharingan didn't you ?"

"Yeah it's possible it might have been him considering around the time you attacked Sasuke wasn't old enougth to activate his sharingan and Itachi wasn't much older so i highly doubt he could control you ."

"So we need to find that masked man again ?"

"Yeah maybe Sasuke knows something about him ..." he pondered about it then absorbed Kyu back into him . "The front door just opened , two people ... One is Sasuke and the other is out cold ? I best go see what's going on ."

"Yo Naruto-san ? " Ki's head popped out and he jumped forwards . "Who are you ?! Where's Naruto , Wait ... Naruto-san ?"

"Yeah it's me , i kinda don't want people finding out it's me so call me Ki ."

"Yeah sure okay anyway i got you that present i promised you ."

"Really where is it ?" He asked in exitment .

"Right here ." he said tossing a uncontiouse girl at him .

"Um , i'm not into that kinda stuff you know . "

"Tonchiki , She's out cold because she been used way to much look at her ."

"Like i said i'm not into using girls ."

"I said look at her !" Naruto looked at her and noticed bite marks all over her .

"Why as she been bitten over and over ?"

"Because , she has a thing , i can't explain it but it has something to do with her healing chakra , anyway , if you bite her you heal . She was beeing used in the land of Grass as a healing machine , she's pretty souless at the moment so you can kinda do what you want with her . But as you've already stated your not into that stuff ."

" Wait i read about that kind of power in my fathers books ."

" I wouldn't be supprised if you did ." he said walking over to the fridge and helping himself to a can of bear and an apple . " by the way sorry , i said i'd be here tommorow and i got here early , i just expected the grass ninja too put up a fight but the second they saw me they started to run away , one even shit himself !" he started laugthing at the memorie . He walked back to the sofa and sat down , Naruto looked puzzeled and he was staring at the girl . He lifted his Hand up with a glowing golden ball . "Wait so your not into girls who are out cold but your into dead ones ? Your sick man ."

"That comming from someone who lived with a Perverted Snake man ."

"Why you Temee !" He bite into his apple violently as he watch Naruto insert his golden chakra ball into the girls back .

"And anyway i'm not killing her i'm healing her , she may be usefull if i can find out more about her . " He looked at the girl's scars heal quickly as her eyes started to open , her eyes where blank . She lifted her arm up to his mouth and forced it to the point where he could bite her . He grabbed her arm and pulled it down , she looked towards him with fish eyes .

" I understand no one needs me anymore the grass Ninja are dead and your strong so i'm useless ." She grabbed one of Naruto's Kunnai and was about to plung it into her throat but he stopped her by breaking the kunnai .

"Your strange , you know . I don't understand why you would want to kill yourself ." She looked at the ground and started to cry without making a sound .

"Your so cruel . You won't even let me kill myself . That's all i want , peace ."

" The reason she has for killing herself . That would be easy to explain to you Naruto . You may not understand , but when i found her she was being raped . She's been used her hole life , why wouldn't she want to die ?"

"Some one once told me , if there isn't any rain in your life there won't be a rainbow . She then proceeded to tell me that the more pain there was in your life , the more joy and happiness there'll be . I never understood what she meant until recently . " In side him Kyuubi was smilling lightly . "So do you want you rainbow to start now or would you rather the rain kept pouring down on you ?"

" You sure have changed Naruto , Your stronger , smarter and you way with words is a lot better ." Naruto aproached the red haired girl she didn't budge for a second then she lifted up her arm expectantly . Instead of biting her arm he hugged her gently as not to scare her , at that she started to cry loudly and she hugged back , her eyes where no longer dead , instead they where rejuvinated by the tears , Naruto staired into her eyes noticing how bright red they are now compared to how they where . He released her and sat next to her . She didn't let go and put her arms around his neck and leaned on his shoulder .

"Geez you barely know the girl and your already on second base ."

" Be quiet anyway you said 'I wouldn't be suprised' when i said i thought i read about her power in my fathers books ."

" Yeah i said that cause she's Karin Uzumaki , both of you are the last of your clan ." He said smiling at Naruto's reaction , he looked at his face and laughted lightly and unlike himself .

" Any way you seem to have a lot of space so i'll crash here tonight and i'll go and report to the hokage in the morning , i heard you where a Jonin so having you backing me up and considering i haven't done much against the village should mean i get back in easily . Of course i'll go see Sakura-chan and apoligize . I learnt that most girls love softys like you ... Maybe i'll try acting like Naruto , while you act like Ki ." He said smirking as he went up the stairs and found a bed too sleep asuming that because there was nothing in it it didn't belong to Naruto .


	4. Chapter 4

The Next morning altho Naruto had slept on the sofa it was the best sleep he'd had in ages .

"So your an Uzumaki ? Just like me ." He said looking at the girl who was sleeping on his lap ." There was a knock on the door . "It's open ! I'm a little tied down . " Sakura came through the door and her first reaction was to cover her eyes .

"What are you doing with that women !" She screemed which woke Sasuke up . He had ended sleeping on the floor behind the sofa , because Kyuubi started to freak out shouting that it was her room .

"What do you mean ? She's asleep ." He pushed her off him gently and stood up greeting the pink haired girl .

"Ho god my head i only had one beer !" Shouted Sasuke who was still hidden behind the sofa .

"You can't hold your drink that's all , the beer is fifty percent alchool ." Hhe said smirking back at the rising shadow . As Naruto Didn't have the lights fixed yet most of the house was dark .

"Geez and you drunk six cans of that stuff ."

"Humm who is that Ki-san ?" Sakura finnaly interjected . "And i would also like to know who the other girl is ."

"Well the girl is a relative of Naruto's from what i understand . She's Karin Uzumaki . And the Other one is -" Before he could finnish Sasuke was finnaly out of the dark .

"Sasuke !" She said jumping back holding a Kunnai .

"Hey wow relax remember what i told you Yesterday about him coming back ."

"Ho yeah sorry i forgot ." She said putting her kunnai away .

"I'm terribly sorry about all the trouble i've cause ." Sasuke said bowing smirking so that only Ki could see it .

"Hum , well , Ha , I'm not sure how to react ."

"Don't he's acting ." Stated Ki walking off towards the fridge . " Well he's trying to be nice but considering his smirk i would take this as one of his 'tests' ." He said biting into a sandwich .

"Geez i bet i could have kept that up for at least a day !" He said with a genuin smile . Naruto looked at him with a 'Ho really ?' Look . "Yeah your right i would bust my gut trying not to laugth !" He said clutching his gut while laugthing .

"I-i'm a little confused ." She stated looking questionly at Ki .

"Like i said , after i killed Orochimaru and convinced this stuborn prick that i didn't want to kill him he said he'd meet me back here and that he'd bring a present . His idea of a present is a little sick tho ." He said looking at Karin . At that Sakura started to understand .

"You mean he got you a slave as a gift !?" She exclaimed in relisation .

"Yes ... However i seemed to have managed to render her a bit normal and not just a souless shell . I was thinking she could go out with you and your friends on a trip or something , ya know to cheer her up . I hope you don't mind . It's just it seems more normal that she hangs out with people of her age and dosen't just hang around me ." He said looking at her in the eyes .

"Ha well about that ... I came here because some people wanted to see you and ask you questions ."

"When you say some people i'm sure you mean Neji-san ." He said rasing his eyebrows .

"No , not just him Shikamaru-kun really wants to speak to you too ."

"I see ... When and where ? I can't see them right now as i'm going to try and get Sasuke-san reinstated as a leaf shinobi ." He said walking towards a small coffee table picking up a note and a pen . He wrote on the paper were he was going to be , when he'd get back , that she could help herself to whatever she wanted , also that there was a shower on the second floor and that she could use some of the female clothes in one of the rooms .

"This afternoon would probly suit them both ." She said walking towards the door . The last thing Naruto did before leaving was putting a phone on the table next to the note with his number on it . He left the building with Sasuke walking next to him . There was no one else around at the time exept for a few ninja who were guarding the street .

"So do you not plan on telling people who you really are ?"

"I'll have to at some point , just keeping the barrier up on Kakashi-sensei's and Sakura-chan's memorys is weakening me and if anybody apart from you finds out i'll have to reveal it ." He said with slight worry in his voice at what would happen if they all found out . Sasuke had taken it well when Naruto explained what happened .

'I can't let anyone know until i find out who placed that seal on me .'

The pair kept walking until they came to the tower . They where met with mixed looks at first two guards tryed to tackle Sasuke to the ground but they where Stopped by Ki , who explained what was happening . He came to the secritary who looked up at Ki and started to blush and said he could go in without even noticing Sasuke .

"Your quite popular these days aren't you ?" He said as he looked at the brown haired female . He turned to look at the hokage and his eyes widened . "Who are these two !" He pulled out his katana and was about to lung forwards but Ki grabbed his sword and gently tapped Sasuke's head with the hild of his own Katana .

"I'm guessing you left the village before the third died then ?" Ki was now holding the Katana with the hilt pointing at Sasuke he took back his weapon and looked at the sleeping Hokage only now to notice the Kanji on her jacket . He looked up and saw the childish black haired women who raised her hands and screamed "aïe !" but she wasn't making that sound because of him her eyes where focused on Ki .

"Hum Kemono please do not disurbe Tsunade-sama right now , she is resting after having donne a lot of paper work . The last person that disturbed her nap was left hanging off of the mountin side !" The yougn-ish women seemed very fidgety and childish around Ki .

"Nice to see you too Shizune . I'm sure even if she somehow got me to that point i would easily be able to climb back up ." Ki started to walk towards the Hokage as he did Shizune started to scream again . Ki lifted his palm up and slapped the desk which instantly woke the Hokage up .

"WHO THE HELL IS IT – Ho hello Ki-kun how may i help you ." She seemed more scared of Ki than pissed off . Both Sasuke and Shizune sweat dropped at her instant change in mood .

" Yo , i'm here with a friend ." He said letting the Hokage see who it was .

"I don't know who this is ." The Hokage responded looking at the boy .

"Ma'm this is Sasuke Uchiha , he disapeared at the age of twelve and has been considered a rogue ninja ever since . " Shizune was looking throught a folder with confidential writen on it .

"Yes well , Sasuke-san here had been captured by Orochimaru and was beeing forcfully trained there ."

"How did you escape Orochimaru ? Wait Ki-kun you said something about Orochimaru" She said looking at Ki with intrest now .

"Yes I met Sasuke-san , Kabuto and Orochimaru on my way to this village . After a minute i realised who they where and i ended up killing both Orochimaru and Kabuto ." He said with stern eyes , of course he lied about the part that Sasuke had been captured .

"Y-you killed both Orochimaru and Kabuto ?"

"Well i'm certain Orochimaru is dead , there is a possibility that Kabuto survived . I left him without any hands and a Kunai planted in his chest so i doubt he is alive ." The hokage leaned back into her chair and started to massage her temple .

"Okay . Let me register this . You came acrosse two rogue ninja and a sannin and you killed two of them and brought one back here ?"

"Yup , that about sums it up . I just came here to recomend him being reinstated as a Leaf Ninja . So if your done with me , i'll be leaving ." He said walking towards the wdow and opened it , he then jumped out of it and continued on towards his house .

Uzumaki household Ten minutes later

"Yo ! Karin-chan i'm back . " Naruto entered the house removing his shoes he closed the door behind him and looked around . He heard the water running upstaires and asuming she was taking a shower he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer .

"Drinking is bad for your health you know ." Stated Karin who was now coming down the steps in a large towel .

"It dosen't affect me ." 'Sometimes your a curse Kyu , your regenartive powers mean that the strongest alcholo barely affects me , i have to drink at least ten of these damned can just to feel tipsy . It can be good sometimes if someone is trying to get me drunk .' 'Hey i can drink five barrels of that stuff and it does nothing so you can shut it !'

"Karin-chan , Some girls are comming over and i want you to go with them . You can have some fun , i have some other buissness to attende too . That okay with you ?"

"Of course ! Thank you so much for letting me have fun !" She said smilling at him .

"I'm not letting you have fun . Your going to enjoy yourself without forcing yourself okay ?"

"okay !"

"Also don't mention who i really am . In this village I'm Ki Kemono Not Naruto Uzumaki ."

"Understood !" She said hugging him he only just reilised how exposed she was . He looked down at her and saw a little to much of her asets . He stood up and left down his hatch saying that he had to go see some people . Karin looked at him strangly .

When Naruto was in the basement he went to his desk and pressed the button labeled Nara clan . One of the Bookshelves started to move and he went down the tunnel . He walked for a while and the came to a hatch that resembeled the one at Sakura's house . He opened the hatch and came up he was greeted a lot diffrently than at Sakura's house .

"Yo . What's up ?" Said a tall man sitting on a couch . He looked a lot like Shikamaru exept older and he also had some scars on his face .

"Your not supprised that i'm here ?"

"No Shikamaru-kun said he might have a friend dropping by ." Ki sweat dropped .

"I came up out of your floor aren't a a little-"

"You used the fourth's tunnel system . Shikamaru-kun told me you where living there ."He said in a bored tone .

"So you know about them ? Do you know why my- I mean the fourth built these tunnels ?"

"No i don't know . SHIKAMARU-KUN! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE !" He shouted upwards .

"COMING !" After a couple of seconds there were footsteps and movement . Shikamaru walked down into the living room . "Ho hey Ki-senpai what's up ? I thought Sakura said you'd only be available this afternoon ?"

"Yeah change of plans ... Anyway shall we walk and talk ?"

"Huu sure ." He said looking a bit bored . They both walked out of the room and started walking down a random street .

"So what did you want to know Shikamaru-san ?"

"Well I would blatantly ask you how you used the Hyuuga's special technic . But as i know you won't anwser i'll let you listen to my train of thought ... that okay with you ?" He said looking at Ki .

"Sure go ahead ."

"When you where fighting Lee-san . I noticed a couple of things . One , when you where using gentle fist , Your eyes where shut . Also i noticed you formed a seal before the start . When you formed that seal you consentrated on both Hinata-chan and Neji-san . There both Byakugan users . Your story about looking into every ninja would explain you knowing about that . But why would you want to place a genjutsu on them , that's the question ... " Shikamaru looked up at Ki . He seemed rather suprised by what Shikamaru had said so far .

"Go on ." He said looking at Shikamaru expectantly .

"The next thing i noticed was how Neji-san reacted when you used gentle fist . There is no way a person can hit every chakra point without fail . Not unless they have the Byakugan . Then i started to think ... How can someone place a genjutsu on someone who has the Byakugan . It's only ever happened once in history . That was when Madara Uchiha used genjutsu on a leaf ninja who had the Byakugan . So what would be the most Logical conclution from all of this information ?" Shikamaru looked at Ki who nodded and kept looking at him .

" Now this dosen't have anything to do with what i was talking about before . But i find it necesary to speak about it . You used the Uzumaki barage in your fight with Lee-san . Of course you said that you had met Naruto on your travels . Also after Sakura-chan and Kakashi-Sensei confronted you about it they said they blacked out and the first thing they could remember was Naruto jumping out the your window and disapearing . I asked Inoichi-sama to look into this . He said that a tiny fragment of there minds was sealed so that neither they nor him could acces it . So what is my conclusion of all this information ?" Both of them stopped walking and Shikamaru looked at him seriously .

"I'm not sure why you went to the trouble of doing all this to keep your identity Safe . Naruto-san but i'm assuming it's to do with the people who placed that seal on you when you where yougn . " Naruto looked at him smiled and passed his hands througth his hair .

"Man i knew you would be the hardest to convince . But honestly how smart are you ? After one meeting you figured everything out about me !" He smiled and lauthed .

" Thanks for the compliment but i'm not exactly finnished , what i said earlyer about the Byakugan ... My conclution is that You have both the Sharingan AND the Byakugan . Am i correct ?" Naruto really started to grin as he closed his eyes when he opened them his left eye was that of a Byakugan and the right eye was that of a Sharingan .

"Man you've gotta be the smartest person i know Shikamaru-san ." He looked down at the boy .

"So are you going to lock my memories of all this ?" he said looking at Naruto .

"Na , there would be no point you would just figure it all out again ! As long as you won't tell anyone for now , i don't need to do anything ." He said smilling at his old friend . "By the way how did you find out about the seal placed on me that made me go mad ?"

"Yeah i thought you might not know . The hole thing was mainly covered up but to all the people who were there it , was explained what really happened . The third said that we should treet you like we always had and that if you where to ever returne you would be wiped out of the bingo books . Infact it says to bring you back Alive in the book ."

"Trust the old geezer to do that kind of thing ." He laugthed and smiled . "Anyway i think Neji-san wants to see me so i best be off ! I'll inform you of when you can reviel all of this information .

"Wait just one question ! How did you get those eyes ? "

"I killed Orochimaru , i thought that was general knolege . I just went into one of his labs and found both eyes . " He said as he was waving behind him .


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello ? Is anybody there ?" Asked Ki from outside the Hyuuga house hold .

"What is it ?" asked a women while opening the door .

"I'm looking for Neji Hyuuga is he here ?" Asked Ki at that the girl behind the door fell silent .

"Yes he's here how may he assist you ?"

"I'm Ki Kemono , he asked me to come here ." The girl fell silent again . A minute later the door opened and he was greeted in by a couple of Hyuuga .

"Ki-sama , you came i'm glad . Follow me ." Ki followed the boy to what Ki suspected was Neji's room .

"So what is this all about Neji-san ?"

"I saw how you where a master in our family's jutsu . I Need to know something . Do you know how to undo this curse mark ?" He pulled of his Leaf headband to reveal a cross on with lines on his forhead .

"That ?" Ki said putting his finger to it .

"So can you remove it ?" He said expectantly .

"I just removed it ."

"You mean just by touching it you removed it ?"

"Not really . I inserted – Ha this is complicated to explain ." He said relising he couldn't mention Kyuubi .

"Can you teach it too me ?"

"No it uses the same medical chakra that i used on Lee-san ."

"Why can't you teach me ?!" He said looking down as if there was no hope .

"Damn i was hoping that Sasuke-san and Shikamaru-san where the only ones who had to know . Okay what i'm about to tell you is to stay in this room , no one else must find out about it okay . If you tell anyone i won't hesitate to wipe your memeories and those of the people you tell ."

"O-okay ." He said slightly intimidated . Unknown to both of the people in the room . A dark blue haired girl , who was coming to visit Neji , was listening in on the conversation .

"Okay so first let me reintoduce myself ." He undid his transformation Jutsu . "I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to remeet you . Now the reason i can't teach you the technic to remove the sealing justu or how to use my medical Chakra is because , both of these things are the chakra of both me and the ninetails ."

"But i thougth that tailed beast's chakra was red ?"

"Tailed beast chakra is only red when the will of the beast is still attached to the chakra , in the case that it's red the user dosen't have much controle over it and it is extremly poisonous to anybody exept the person using it .

However when the beast give's it's Jinchuriki it's chakra or when it's will is separated from the Chakra it can becaume a varient of coulors depending on which tailed beast , with Kyuubi the chakra becaumes golden and i can choose what it does , it can heal or kill .

I can also use it to infect any jutsu and dismantle it at it's core . How do you think Sasuke's Curse mark disapeared ?

So your probly thinking 'why reviel such a big secret when i could have just gonne around undoing everybody's curse mark . Because Both the Hokage-sama and Danzo-bo , the chief of Root are keeping an eye on me so i'm going to give you some of my Ninetail's chakra and you can get rid of the seals your self , have fun ." He formed a ball of chakra and iu want to do and point your fingenserted it into Neji . "Now when you want to use it , just imaging your chakra reserves , then just imaging that there' an extra one and act as if you where using normal chakra , that should work , now remember what i said . I'm leaving now if there's nothing else , i want to go find out how Sasuke-san's meeting with the Hokage went . " He retransformed into Ki And left . Unknowing of the girl who was now extremly red that was hiding in the shadows .

Naruto was running threw the village he spotted Sasuke rubbing his neck in annoyance .

"What happened ? Did it not go well ?" The blond haired boy looked at his friend his eyes lightly worryed .

"No not at all ... It's just ... I asked if i could take the same test as you and she just refused after having looked me up and down ... Je put me in a gennin team .. Do you realise how weird it looks for a sixteen year old to hang out with twelve year olds ?" He said looking slightly pissed off .

"Hey currently i look twenty five when i'm actualy fifteen so me hanging out with my 'old friends' is more than weird . And besides i know a kid , well 'Naruto' knew a kid called Konohamaru who was pretty cool . He was really good at learning new jutsu ."

"What ever but now i can call you a Shoniaisha and it makes sense ." He said lauthing .

"Hey i'm actualy fifteen not twenty five so it dosen't count !"

"What ever Shoniaisha ." He whispered the last bit and ran off lauthing all the while .

Naruto had tryed to find Sasuke and had ended up at a place he remembered . Team seven's training ground . He smiled at the meomeries of a ten year old him training with Kakashi , Sakura and Sasuke . He then looked down ad bit his lip . 'I still can't believe i couldn't remember Kakashi's face when i first saw him ... But thanks to Kyuubi i remembered . ' He then looked at his belly . He rubbed it lightly . At times he cursed at Kyuubi and pretended not to like her but he had to admit he was glad she was with him . What would have happened if he hadn't gonne rogue that day ? Would Sasuke be here right now ? More questions ran threw his head as he looked up he spotted someone laying on the ground on a small slope . He walked over and looked at the women infront of her . He Half recognised her but couldn't put his finger on who it was .

"Hi there , what are you doing on team seven's training ground ?" The black haired women looked up at Ki and staired at him suspicously . She noticed that he was wearing a headband and she relaxed a bit , she also noticed how hot he was . Anko never was the sutle type .

"Hu-u I'm Ki , i was just wondering around and stumbled onto this place ." He seemed to be a little worryed about the look she was giving him , her eyes where full of lust .

"I'm Anko nice to meet you ... So your the famouse Ki-sama hey ? Sit down , let's talk ." Ki sat down next to her and she turned to him leaning on her elbow and her side her hand on her cheek . "So your the one who made short work of The Hokage and the copy ninja ? You sound strong . Now be honest how much of your power did you use to defeat them ? " She looked at him licking her lips lightly . Now he remember why he didn't like her much the first memorie of her his seeing her face licking a cut she made on his cheek . He was just walking around minding his own buisness ... Well he actualy had made a remark on how weird the proctors where and how she was late .

"How much strength i was using ? I'd say not even five percent ." Before he reilised the massive mistake he just made she was on him , litteraly .

"Fight me ." She said looking into his eyes , she was suprised to that his eyes where not that of a hardened rain shinobi but those of a yougn boy this made her even more intrested in him .

"O-okay , but when you mean fight do you mean spar or ..?" She looked at him with suprised eyes Jounin whouldn't normaly spar with one another .

"No i mean a real fight , ninjutsu , taijutsu , genjustu whatever you want !" She said smirking as she got up . Ki then looked at her and inclined his eyes to the side . He had only just noticed how she was dressed she had a black sleevless shirt under a fishnet shirt . She threw off a jacket she was previously wearing and charged at him when he was distracted unfortunatly for her he sensed her coming and easily dodged out of the way of her punch .

The seconde she jumped away Ki looked up a lot more confident as he smirked . 'Talk about a totale change in attitude .' She jumped at him feigning a punch with her right fist and when he dodge she pulled a long bladed Kunnai out with her left hand . She swung at him and cought him on the cheek .

A memorie of a certain yougn blond boy flashed up in her mind as she saw Ki's wound instantly heal . 'Woaw he healed really fast , was that a justu ? Or is he a Jinchuriki ... Not that that's even possible , unless he has the three tails but last i heard that thing was impossible to find . Of course there's a possibility of it being the ninetails but no one in this day and age would be able to seal The ninetails . And anyway i doubt that stuburn brat is dead ... He's probly just using a jutsu .

"Shadow clone jutsu !" There where now about ten Ki's all looking at her . What she didn't notice was the original was a ways behind her forming a couple of seals , his hand started to glow blue as a sound that would be confused for some birds started to imit from his jutsu . As Anko punshed the last clone and realised it was a clone , she stopped doing anything and closed her eyes focusing on her hearing . Her eyes widened at what she was hearing , it sounded like the chidori but it wasn't right , she spund towards it as she spotted Ki standing infront of her his hand oustreched towards her . "Raikiri !" The Electricity in his hand started to agitate as it sent bolts hitting the ground , when they did the ground exploded .

'Shit if he uses that on me the seal will activate .' "Wait a sec-" She was cut off as the Raikiri shot towards her at speeds she didn't believe , she tryed to doge out of the way but her shoulder started to burn and she fell on one knee . She closed her eyes as she half expected to get killed by the man . But when she felt nothing she looked up , the justu was now being reabsorbed into Ki's hands as he looked at her with worry in his eyes , which supprised her she had never seen that look directed at her . Even her friends usualy just lauthed of her antics and never seemed to worry whenever she acted strange . As she thought about it her shoulder started to burn even more . He walked up to her and looked where she was clutching .

"Hoo , that looks bad." as he said this she looked at him , her eyes wide , thinking she remembered that kind of phrase . Another memorie of the blond kid flashed up . It was somethign she had forgoten and never really wanted to remember . It was the day before Naruto-kun left the village she had been training when her seal had started to play up . She spotted a blond kid who came to her side he had said that exact phrase as she pasted out . When she woke up she was in the hospital , she inquired about the kids name with Kakashi-senpai remebering he was the blond kids instructor . But the second she mention the boy . The normaly indifrent grey haired Jonin looked down with a sad look as he said the name Naruto , she hadn't pushed him any further since that day . But now when she looked up at the brown haired man's face she imagined the face of Naruto overlapping Ki's

"A seal that means if you don't kill or find pleasure the seal starts to burn ... Which sick fuck did this ? There are only four people i know that could do that , three are dead and the fourth one is me , so i'm guessing this is Orochimaru's handy work ? She couldn't speak over the pain .She had blushed quiet alot when he had mentioned the need of pleasure . "Gimme a sec and i'll get that thin' of tcha ." As he said that shortening his words as he fumbled lightly she knew that it had to be Naruto , somehow ... The way he spoke was just to simmilar ... The man's hand started to glow as a small ball apeared on the tip of his finger he planted the ball of chakra squarly in the centre of the seal as the markings started so erase themselves from the middle outwards .

"W-wow i feel better than i've ever felt in years ! How did you do that ?" She tryed standing up but her leggs gave way . Ki caught her altho his hand ended up on the women's breast by accident he pulled her to her feet and seemed unphased by what had happened however the Black haired Jonin was reacting in a very diffrent way . The seal had always been there it made it so the pleasure she usualy felt was very mild so when he did what he did by accident her hole body lit up like a cristmas tree .

"Take it slowly , i'll keep you up for now , you should get something to eat the justsu i used on you may have seemed small but there was more chakra in that ball than Tsunade has in her hole body . Do you want to go somewhere ? To eat and sit ?" He said looking down at her . She blushed under his gaze .

"A-a w-well i h-heard Ichiraku does really good d-dangos . Do you mind taking me there ?" The man's face lit up , it had been way to long since he's seen old man Teuchi or Ayame .

"Yeah sounds good , i hear a lot of good things about that place ." She noticed how his voiced had gone back to what it was before the fight .

'Did i imagin his voice because of the seal ? ... No , no way .'

A while later at Ichiraku

"Hello there , nice to see some yougn lovebirds even if it isn't really the season !" The old man behind the counter lauthed at them , he noticed how Anko's face went red in seconds whiles the brown haired boy didn't react .

"Actualy I was just helping her out after i had a spar with her she wasn't in the best of shapes." Said Ki as he looked at the old man internaly smilling .

"Ho dear . Anko-chan , has your seal been playing up again ? I thought the medical corp had sorted that out ?"

"Yeah right , those jokers are useless . They couldn't tell there heads from there ass's . But thanks to this gentleman , the seal is gone ."

"Really ? You must be a seal master to be able to undo that kind of seal !" The old man looked at the browned haired man in suprise .

"No , that seal is pretty basic really . The death seal is the hight grade stuff . Especialy if theres a timer on those things . Not that i can't undo them ." He said plainly . Teuchi staired at him in suprise . He shook it off .

"What's your name yougn man ?" He looked at the boy .

"I'm Ki . Nice to meet you ."

"I'm Teuchi nice to meet you too , now what can i get you both ?"

"I'll have some dangos please ."

"Of course , And you Ki-san ?"

"I'll have Miso ramen with extra chashu !" The man seemed overly exited and very childish as he ordered .

"O-of course sir , right away ." 'That was Naruto's favorite ramen haven't had anyone order that since the kid was here . Anko was about too look throught her pockets to find some money when he raised his hand .

"Don't worry about it Anko-chan , i'll pay ."


	6. Chapter 6

After having helped Anko get to the hospital just to make sure there where no side affects of having removed the seal . Naruto left and was now sitting on the third Hokage's head looking down at the village . The sight brought back a lot of memories , some good some bad . His eyes went from the Hokage's tower to the gate . He activated his sharingan to get a better look at what was going on . He saw the villagers having fun and lauthing . He spotted Sakura talking with Ino , Shikamaru talking with Choji . He then thought about why Kiba's, Shikamaru's and Choji's parent's let them play with him whiles all the other parent's despised him because of the Ninetails . If he hadn't of had those friends he surly would have ended up like Garaa was before Naruto met him .

'When i reveal who i really am i'm gonna have to ask them and also thank them .'

As he was lost in thought with his sharingan activated he didn't notice a certain silver haired ninja walk up behind him .

"Ki-san ? Is that the ... Sharingan ?" The silver haired man aproached slowly . Ki spun around standing up and looking at the ninja .

"Didn't see you sneek up behind me like that Kakashi-sensei ." Naruto had his left eye closed with his right eye open revealing the sharingan to his old mentor .

"What is this about ? How do you have the sharingan and who are you ?" The copy ninja backed away lightly as Ki took a step towards him .

"Relax Kakashi-sensei , if i was going to hurt you , both you and me know that i could , even without the sharingan ." He closed his right eye then opened both his eyes to reveal blue eyes . Kakashi frowned and looked at the man's face . Said man was the same size . Just a bit taller than Kakashi but his hair was now blond spikey hair . "Now i'll take that seal of your mind so that i don't have to explain everything again ." he disapeared and reapeared behind Kakashi . He placed his hand on the back of the Jonin's head . The copy ninja fell to the ground and a couple of minutes later sat up to see Naruto sitting next to him . "So you can remember now hey ? Deep down i was hoping you would find out so that you could help me out somehow ..." The blond looked over at his sensei with solem eyes .

"Naruto-kun why do you want your identity kept secret from everyone ?"

" I want to find out who cause me to go mad during that trip . I NEED to find out who did it so that if they find out i'm alive they don't go after my friends ..." He looked up at the sky . It was very hot but clouds seemed to for in the sky as it started to rain . The rain was cold and yet every thing else was hot . "I already have a slight clue as to who it was ." naruto stood up turned and threw a Kunnai into a rock . The rock seemed to moove in pain as it disapeared it was repalce with a purple haired female wairing a ANBU uniform . She looked up at the blond boy . She was clutching the kunnai in her arm . Before she knew it however when she looked up at the blond man . The sky had gone red and all was left was the dark shadow of the Blond boy with a single red Mangekyo sharingan . She noticed how strange it looked compared to the ones she had seen before .

Instead of four black dots . There where six , they formed a circle . She kept looking into Ki's eye as it deformed and all six of the dots assembled into one . Ki narrowed his eye at the girl . She looked up at him and started to tremble from his precense .

"What . Are . You . Doing . Here ?" Ki's voice resonated . The girl looked at the boy with a defiant glare .

"I'll never tell you , you bastard ! You can torture me , rape me , what ever i'll never fucking tell you you demon !" As she finnished her pharse the boy's gglare seemed to soften .

"I see ... I guess this is what Danzo does to people ? He is a sick fuck isn't he Yu-ga-o . " As he spoke those last few words the women known as Yugao fell to her knees closing her eyes . She held her hands together in a seal .

"R-release !"

"You can't get out of this Yugao . Not even Orochimaru could get out of this ." He spoke with a calm and soothing tone which seemed to scare the girl even more . "Knew that if i revealed myself out in the open a member of root would show up . " He opened his left eye to reveal the byakugan . "i don't want to hurt you ... I just want to know . Who was it that place that seal on me all that time ago ." She opened her eyes and looked at him . The sky was blue again and she could see him clearly but she was still trapped .

"I can't t-tell you i-if i do i'll be killed !" She seemed to tremble even more . Naruto kneeled down and hugged the girl lightly .

"You know how strong i am . You where watching me when i defeated the hokage and Kakashi . I can protect you from who ever you want so long as you tell me ." He softened . She noticed how strange his personality was compared to what she was told about him . She had been given orders to observe him twenty four , seven But not to get in an inclosed space with him because he wouldn't hesitat to kill her . She felt that everything Danzo had told her so far where lies . "Yes that's right doubt every thing you know because none of it is true . We both know what Danzo is like . He kills his own allies under the pretence that it's for the good of the village . He's just a dictator ." he stopped embracing her as he stood up helping her up too .

"Two Root members where ordered to make you attack your friends so that you would be killed . When the plan failed he was furiouse . He punished all of us and -..."

"Thank you for your help i'll let Kakashi take you to my home where you'll be safe . " She blacked out but for once in her life she was happy .

In the real world just after Naruto got the information

"Kakashi-sensei , i want you to take this women to my house and take this too ." he handed him a disc and a wireless microphone . "I want you to head to the Hokage and tell her that Danzo-bo is not to be trusted also that he was the reason i went rogue . Tell her to recorde everything coming through that speaker , it's directly linked to me . When you've recorded that stuff put it with the disc and air it on Tv . Ho and tell Karin-chan i'll be back soon ..." He smiled at his sensei and handed him the girl . Kakashi instantly disapeared in a flash of smoke dropped Yugao of at Naruto's house explained some things to Karin And then headed towards the Hokage's tower . He looked down at the disc and speaker in his hand.

'What are you planning Naruto-kun ?' He arrived at the hokage's tower and entered through the window . "Lady hokage !" he shouted landing in he only now noticed that she was asleep .

"What do you FUCKING WANT KAKASHI YOU TEME !" she souted in anger until she saw how seriouse his face was .

"There isn't much time to explain milady ! Naruto-kun is in Konoha , actualy has been for a long time ..."

"What do you mean Kakashi-san ? He's been here for a long time ?"

"Yes , turns out that Ki Kemono was Naruto-kun . He was using a hight level transformation justu . He didn't explain much he just said to record what came out of this speaker and to put it with the disc then to air it ..." She looked at him in shock . From what Jiraya had told her About the Yougn Naruto He was very spontaniouse and crazy but this ?

"O-okay we'll have to just judge what happens ... Shizune-chan get me something to record this on and hurry .

Naruto was stood infront of a large set of doors , he pushed them open and looked forwards seeing the person he was looking for .

"You have some nerve , you demon . Just walking into Root headquarters !" A man with a bandaged arm , eye and a cane stood infront of Naruto . It was Danzo . He hit the floor with his cane and four ANBU jumped at Naruto .

The blond boy easily doged two of the choping the in the backs of there necks . He then raised his sword while it was still sheathed at engaged in a sword fight with the third one while the fourth was holding back he seemed rather unerved . Naruto was doing quiet well against the ANBU member who was wielding a silver sword . Naruto got bored of the man however , he punched the memeber in the face knocking him out cold . The boy turned towards where the fourth ANBU memeber was . However to the blond boy's supprise the fourth man had turned tail and started to run .

Naruto burst out lauthing as he turned towards Danzo with a sick grin . "Well i finnaly get to get revenge on the man who made me attack my former teacher and team mate ..." he staired into Danzo eyes the man recoiled lightly in fear .

"Your a fool boy , Tsunade-hime will never allow this !" he exclaimed . " I knew i should have taken care of you myself instead of using that stupid seal !"

"Too bad your a coward who gets people to do there dirty work ! Just like Yugao ? She wasn't hard to convince of who you really are yous sick fuck ."

"What a shame i'll have to despose of her . She was my favorite fucking toy she was very ti-" He was cut of as Naruto had unsheathed his blade and had cut of Danzo's bandaged arm . Naruto looked up at the old man with both his Sharingan and byakugan smirking like a maniac .

"Now you can't use your other sharingans or your wood style you old bastard . I hope you got all of that Kakashi-sensei ." He laugthed as he sheathed his sword .

"What do you mean boy ?!" he was cluthching the area where his arm used to be .

"I had Kakashi-sensei recorde all of this . Kakashi , broadcast the disc along with this recording . "

"What ! Someone get me a Tv !" One of the cowering ANBU opretives did as he said .

Everywhere in konoha on every TV screen

" This is an emergency broadcast your normal shows will resume shortly ." A mecanical voice anounced .

"Hello to all of Konoha ! Now alot of you may know me as Ki Kemeno but i am actualy Naruto Uzumaki . Some of you may hate me for what i did three years ago . However if you are watching this it means i have gathered enougth proof to proove my innocence ! So i'll now show you the proof that the ninetails did not take me over and i was not in control of my actions that day . " the image faded it was replaced with static and then the sound of Naruto lauthing loudly .

"Well i finnaly get to get revenge on the man who made me attack my former teacher and team mate ..." A diffrent voice answered . "Your a fool boy , Tsunade will never allow this ! I knew i should have taken care of you myself instead of using that stupid seal !" Naruto's voice was heard again . "Too bad your a coward who gets people to do there dirty work ! Just like Yugao ? She wasn't hard to convince of who you really are you sick fuck ." Danzo's voice was heard again along with the sound of a sword being unsheathed . "What a shame i'll have to despose of her . She was my favorite fucking toy she was very ti-" the man proceded to scream , there was the sound of metal cutting flesh and the sound of something hitting the floor .

"Now alot of you may not believe what you just heard or you don't care . Anybody who is intrested in the facts all you have to do is speak with the hokage !" alot of people where left in disbelef at what they had just seen and herd . The normal programms resumed as the hole of Konoha where left to ponder about what had just happened .

Back with Danzo and Naruto

"So what now you old fart ?"

"i'll just have to kill you and cover this hole thing up !" he smirked at the blond boy however what happened next was unexpected , Out of nowhere the man was hammered in the face by a green blur .

"YOU TEME ! I KNEW YOU WHERE BAD FUCKING NEWS THE MINUTE I MET YOU !" The person who was currently crushing Danzo skull was none other than the Hokage . A couple of other people entered into the building mainly some counsile members , Kakashi and a women . The counsile memebers where Hiashi Hyuuga , Homura Mitokado , Koharu Utatane , Choza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara . The women was Tsume Inuzuka .

"Tsunade-sama calm down we can't kill him me need to question him !" Shouted Homura trying to get the enraged Hokage of the man .

"haa Naruto-kun it's been a long time , last time i saw you was when you blew up the third's bathroom with firecrackers ..." The old women was looking at him smilling .

"Nice to see you Koharu-sama ." he looked back seeing who else was there . And he had just noticed how a crowd was gathering outside , the crowd consisted of all of the ninja that he used to know including Konohamaru and his team .

"Man am i gonna have a headach after this ." Naruto noticed how Homura still hadn't managed to get Tsunade of Danzo so he picked her up just by holding her shoulder . "Tsunade-sama if you don't chillax your really gonna kill him . "

"And you ! Your insane broadcasting that stuff on live TV not that Kakashi-bo isn't at fault here too ! Do you fucking know how many written apologys i'm gonna have to wright ! And the paper work ! God damnit !" she was punching Naruto in the face repeatidly of course it didn't affect him very much .

Later that day at the Uzumaki household

Naruto had had to buy a butt load of chairs to accomadate every body who was going to come to his house . Aparently Kakashi had decieded taht too celebrat Naruto's 'return' they where going to have a massive party at his place . Of course before Naruto could protest every body had gonne to get ready for it .

"So ... Umm now that Root is sorta no longer up and i've been demoted to Genin can i stay here form a while ?" Yugao was pushing her index fingers together looking up at the blond boy .

"Hu ? Of course , i mean i was the one to cause Root to get disbanded ."

"R-really ?! Thanks !"

"Hey don't worry the second floor has got four bedrooms ... I'll have to start installing beds in the attic at this rate !" he said lauthing at the thought .


	7. Chapter 7

He was late . The party had gonne on for a while he was supprised at how many people showed up all of his old friends almost everyone . He had remembered how Sakura was acting and it confused him . She was seemed to be happy that team seven was back but he could sense something was off something was still bothering her . He decided that the next time he saw her he would ask her about it .

The next morning his living room was a sight to behold every body had gonne home . Karin was upstaires sleeping off her drunkness . But the funniest part was what was on the sofa . Sasuke was shirtless propped upside down against the sofa . 'I have no clue how he got into that position and i'm not sure i want to know ...' he lauthed quietly as not to disturbe the new Genin . He went to the kitchen and started to cook . He knew what Sasuke and Karin like in the morning but as for Yugao he had no clue .

"Yoo Narutoo-kuun Howw are ya ?" Naruto turned to the voice and saw Yugao in the doorway to the back looking at him with a tired look . "Da hell happened last nighttt ? I only had two cans of beer and i feel like shit ..." She spoke in a slured and tired tone as she struggled to sit down on one of the bar stools near the kitchen counter .

"You partyed hard that's what happened ... Ho and you didn't just have a few beers you had a drinking contest with Ino ..." He said as he walked over to the sink and started to clean some of the cuttlery and plates from the party .

"Damnnn . No wonder i'm zapped ... I'm gonna go to sleep ." She got off the stool and lied down on the sofa . She brushed against Sasuke's feet which woke him up . He jolted upstraight as a can of beer fell off his head .

"So how are you feeling Sasuke-san ? Meeting up with all your old teammates ..."

"There your teamates too Naruto ." He stood up and walked to the front door . "I need to go meet my team ! See you tonight !" He said leaving the house .

"Sure !" Naruto had finnished cleaning up the dishes . He was going to start cleaning up the rest of the house untile he saw his calendar lying on the floor . "SHIT ! I could have swore we weren't monday yet !" He rushed upstaires put on a red shirt with some ANBU looking overcoat ontop he the proceeded to almost trip as he put on som black cargo pants . The second he had put them on he formed a seal and disapeared in a cloud of smoke . He reapeared outside Konoha Academy . He looked at his watch .

"Phew . I've got fifteen minutes to spare i thought i was going to die of a heart attack there ." He looked up at the building , he knew this building by heart on top of his old academy was the hokage's tower where he saw a glimps of the blond Hokage turning away from the window . He walked into the building and was greeted by the sight of children running around the halls . He saw a group run past as a teacher was chasing the . Said teacher stopped in his tracks as he saw The blond boy standing at the entrance .

"Naruto-kun ?!" The brown haired man looked into the blonds eyes . "I saw you on tv , well everybody did , i can't believe your back ! I thougth you where dead for sure !"

"Good to see you too Iruka-sensei ." The blond kid smiled at the memories of his past . He then looked solemly at Iruka's arm .

"Listen Naruto-kun you don't have to worry about my arm okay ? It's perfectly fine ." He said lauthing while showing Naruto his completly unharmed arm .

"I'm glad ." As Naruto said that , Iruka was hit in the back of the head with a bit of rubber gum . The teacher spun around and shouted starting to chase whoever had thrown it at him . Naruto decided taht he was going to just walk around for a bit . He started to walk down one of the corridors . He could almost imaging Kiba and him running away from Iruka . He walked slowly down the corridor embracing all of the memories of his not so distant youth . If someone could see inside his head they would say he was an old man remembering his childhood .

Naruto stoped and looked down at a paper he pulled out of his pocket A1 . The blond child looked up spotting the class he was going to bee teaching he was supposed to meet someone there . There was five minuts untile the class started when he entered .

"Yo , i'm supposed to be teaching here ." He entered raising his hand and smilling . He looked at who was in the class . There was a red haired girl sat on the front row and two guys sat next to eachother on the other side of the room . All three of them looked at him and smiled lightly . He gave a fox like grin as he sat on the chair . Only three minuts where left when a pale skinned blond haired women walked into the room .

"Y-you must be Naruto-sama nice to meet you ." The pale blond bowed at him , trembling lightly under his questioning gase .

" Sama ? "

She kept her head down still bowing . " Almost everybody in the village knows that you defeated Kakashi-san , Hokage-sama and Danzo ."

" Yeah but just use San it's weird having someone older than me call me sama ." She raised her head and nodded as she sat at her desk Naruto just stood to the side , he looked at all the children walk in and he noticed how the red haired girl was all alone , but before he could ask the teacher what this was about she stood up and introduced him .

"Okay children today you have the honor of being tought by the person considered the strongest Ninja in the village !" she said looking at Naruto who still seemed unconfortable with being called the strongest in the village .

"I don't see Hokage-sama anywhere miss !" A yougn boy said lauthing .

"I guess you look up to the Hokage right ?" he said looking at the children as they all nodded even the red haired girl .

"Surely you children heard the news of Naruto-kun defeating Hokage-sama and Danzo ." She said as if she where offended ."

"It's fine i don't expect them to beleive what they hear and that's good a good Ninja never believes what he his told without soldi proof !" He said looking at the children . " So how about our first class be a test ." He said grining . "You don't mind do you -" He looked at her realising he didn't know her name . She blushed and whispered in his ear .

"My names Uzu Umi , sorry i forgot to tell you ."

"No i don't mind Naruto-kun ." Every body stood up and went round the back of the Academy .

"So shall we start with Kunai throwing ? You should know the basic's but i'll still show you ." he pulled out a target and put it down . He started walking away . He ended up about twenty feet away from the target . Everybody looked at him like he was mad . He threw his kunnai but instead of throwing it straight he made it spin . Every body thought it wasn't going to make it but it did . It even cut the target in half .

"Okay so you guys can work on your kunnai skills if you need any help just ask me or Uzu-san " He walked up to Uzu and then turned to look at the children . He Noticed how one yougn red haired girl wasn't aible to throw the kunnai well .

"Uzu what's up with the red haired girl ?" He looked at her when he noticed the woman looking with eyes he knew all to well .

"She isn't worth the time , her hole fammily is dead so she thinks that she can do anything she wants , it's infuriating ." She turned and started to leave . "I assume you can take care of this class on your own for today i need to go do something . " The second he noticed she left he started to walk towards the red head . The girl looked up at him and flinched lightly , he wasn't sure why she did .

"Hey , your hold on the kunnai is too tight you need to hold it not too loosly and not to tight or it'll fall short or won't be presice ." He said smilling at her . She looked up at him with a supprised look she tryed to do what he said and managed to get a bullseye . "There you go ! Just keep practising like that and you'll be a pro in no time at all ." He walked over too another kid who had called for his help . The yougn girl staired at the back of the teenage boy's back her eyes wide .

It was later on when Naruto had decided that they had done enougth kunnai training for now . He looked at a small river nearby that never used to be there he simeld as he thought of something . He formed and earth style seal and a hole apeared in the ground near the children . He then formed another sign as the hole started to fill up with water . It stabelised and was still he then looked at the children .

"What is that for Naruto-sensei ?"

"That'll be for later first follow me . Now you all know how to use chakra right ?" they all nodded so he continued ."Okay good , now you should know about chakra controle . What we're going to be doing here is train in your chakra controle some of you will manage tomaster this today others it will take a long time . So the basic is you gather chakra in your feet ." He said as he walked up to the tree . "Then you need to find the right amount of chakra to use to 'stick' to the tree . " He climbed up onto the side of the tree and started walking up it defying the laws of phisics . "Now if you pump to much chakra into your feet you'll go flying ." At that the children all looked scared . Naruto lauthed disapeared and reapeared behind them . "Don't worry i'll catch you if that happens , now also if you don't pump enougth chakra you won't hold on the tree . So you'll fall , again i'll catch you so don't worry . Also don't worry about your chakra reserves if your hurt or tiered just come to me and i'll fix you up . Now you'll each take your turn in trying to climb the tree ."

About an hour later a couple of the kids had basicly mastered the tree climbing jutsu . One was the red haired girl , another was a brown haired boy and the last was a pink haired girl .

"Okay so what are your names ? Yours seam to be the only ones worth remembering ." he said jokingly watching the other children still trying to climb the tree .

"M-my name is Shirin Setchi ..." The red haired girl said looking at the ground .

"My name's Kiri Shinwa ." Said the brown haired boy , in a bored tone . Naruto Narrowed his eyes at this .

"My name's Hana Haruno !" Naruto looked at her in shock .

"W-wait are you related to Sakura ?" he said looking at her

"Sakura-Nee-san ?"

"Sakura-chan has a little Sister ? It's true that i don't know her very well ... How old are you hana-Kohai ?" he said looking down at the yougn girl .

"I'm Nine years old !" She said cheerfully .

'So i knew her for all that time and yet i didn't know she had a sister ... Damn ... Also if sensei had come to supervise me like he was supposed to this would go alot faster .' At that Naruto thought back to Kakashi giving him an eye smile saying he was busy .

"Okay , way off topic ... Now for the next part of your training i want you to walk on water ."

"Huu Naruto-sensei ? Isn't that impossible ?"

"Man now i know why Kyu was so frustrated with me back then ." He mumble quietly to himself . "Okay you just do the same thing as you did whiles walking on the tree . It'll be harder so you'll have to concentrat alot more okay ?" He demonstrated how to do it and they all tryed . All three of them failed on the first go but on the second Shirin started to get the hang of it . She had managed to master it in under half an hour , the over two however where still struggling . Naruto sighed as he ran his hand throught his hair .

"Shirin-san you can rest and try and help the other two . I'll go and check on the others and on where your teacher got too ." He did as he said . Not long later he had found there teacher . She was sat on a bench smoking .

"You know smoking is bad for you ." He said looking at the women as he stood not far from her .

"It's depressing ..." She started as Naruto's eyes widened . "Every year or so a Jounin comes along and teaches a class , You always seem to teach them better than the real teachers ..." She said looking at him putting out the cigarette with her heel .

"Maybe because you've not experienced what i have . Most people would say that i'm the strongest Ninja in the village . You seem to think that too ." He looked at the ground sitting next to her . "That's the stupidest thing i've ever hear . You know why ?"

"N-no ..." She said looking at his lowered head .

"I maybe phisicaly stronger than anybody in this village but my mind is weaker than a piece of wet paper . If not for the Ninetails i would have gone mad a long time ago ." He said as he stood up leaving the girl to her thoughts . Naruto wasn't really sure why he had told her that .

"So Shirin-san how are they doing ?"

"N-not bad sensei , they've got the basics d-down ." She said avoiding his gaze .

"Good . They seem pretty tired so how about we get you onto the next step . Start standing on the water ." She did as he said . Naruto formed a seal and the water started to have small waves go throught it . The girl instantly started to stumble and fell into the water . Naruto looked at his watch . It had already been five hours since he had arrived here .

"Okay every one , seems you all progressed alot ! Continue like this and you'll pass the genin exams as if they where nothing !" Naruto thougth back on how he had completed the second part of the exam but wasn't able to becaume a fully fledged genin . They all returned to class and there teacher was there waiting for them . The children picked up there bags and started to leave .

"I hope you had fun with Naruto-sama ! I'll see you all tomorow !" she said waving them all goodbye . Naruto left the classroom and had climbed onto the roof . He noticed the hokage looking at him from the tower but he ignored her for now . He was looking down at all the children leaving with there parents .

'There are to many unsolved problems in this town , the tunnels , the akatsuki , Sakura-chan and Shirin-san , she was no normal little girl . Her powers ... She mastered those technics in a matter of hours . Naruto turned and went up into the Hokage's tower . He knocked on the door and entered .

" I see your class went well Naruto-kun . But your report is due for tomorrow , so what is it you want ?"

"Hokage-sama it's about a girl named Shirin Setchi ..."

"I thought you might ask ... It's hard to fool you isn't it ."

"Her chakra pool ..." he said looking at her with seriousness . I noticed it half way throught her training . My byakugan picked it up ... She's an Uchiha isn't she ? " As he said that the hokage looked at him with a stern glare .

"What do you plan on doing with this information , Naruto- _Kun_ " She intentionaly laced the Kun with sarcasme . It's clear the Hokage didn't trust him much after that stunt with Danzo .

"When she becaumes a genin after the exams . I want to becaume her instructor . I know this won't be for another year or so but i still want to becaume her team's intructor ." Tsunade looked at him with surprise . She looked into his eyes and she could tell he had no misguided thoughts or dark motives .

"Fine i guess that's possible but until then i hope that you complet every single mission i give to you without a single mistake , got it ?"

"hai , hokage-sama ."


End file.
